A boy and a cyborg
by brawllover
Summary: Claus was always beaten and punished but when Ninten comes he changes everything ClausXNinten NessXLucas
1. Meeting and finding out stuff

**Hope u like I own nothing and *Gives rainbow Oreos* Commander out**

Claus was outside one day after doing stuff for his Master he saw a boy siting on the ground he looked like he had never been here before. He looked like he came from Podunk.

"Hi" I helped him up "Where r u from?"

"Nowhere close to here"

"So maybe nowhere islands or Podunk?" Claus looked at the bottom of his cap."Ya ur from Podunk"

"Uh... Ya?... I think so... I don't remember"

"That's a cool place Master told me about it"

"So... Who exactly is this Master?"

"Ummm"

"U don't want to answer me, do u?"

"He tells me what my missions r and trains me and if I don't listen he punishes me... Don't u have one?"

"Not that I know of... No I don't... So he's forcing u to do things... Even if u don't want to do them?... R u ok?"

"Ya I guess I'm fine... I don't get to meet very many other people my age ur actually the first person that wants to talk to me... I'm a commander of the pig mask army"

"The pig army?" Ninten hugged Claus "Do u even have a name?" Claus pushed him away because he didn't know what Ninten was trying to do to him. He has never been hugged before.

"What did u do?... And my name is... well I have lots of names the commander, the masked man, Claus or what my Master calls me, Pet"

"Ur just a kid so u shouldn't be involved in those kinds of things... And I was just trying to be friendly... Have u ever been hugged?" Ninten hugged Claus again.

"What do u prefer to be called?"

"No my Master doesn't like those things all he does is tell me I did something right for once and then gives me more missions to do... I guess Claus if that works with u"

"Claus is a nice name... Um... Do u even like ur Master?" Claus was angery because of this question. Claus couldn't tell right from wrong and he couldn't tell emotions apart very well.

"I don't know"

"Well, u have to know... Do u like being punished when u don't listen just because u don't want to do something?" Ninten was still hugging Claus.

"No but I can't leave cause no one likes me here and they'll just bring me back... Why do u care so much?"

"Well, I care a lot more now that I know what people r doing to u... Why r u here anyway? R u on a break or something? Didn't u say that u would be punished if u didn't listen?"

"Ya I was just getting some lunch since Master has nothing else he wants me to do... Want to get some lunch with me?"

"Sure I don't have anything to do either" Ninten smiled. As they were walking down a road to the dinner.

"What kind of food do u like?"

"Well I like Oreos"

"oh those r yummy, I like omelets"

They got there snacks and food at the dinner. "Want to come to my house cause I don't think u got anywhere to stay"

"Ya, sure... Thanks... do u want to be friends?"

"what r friends?"

"Well, friends can be 2 or more people who always hang around each other... And be nice to each other... So it would just me and u at the moment.. Umm some thing friend's do r just talk to each other or maybe talk about more personal things, if u trust the other person enough... And play games and maybe buy a gift... Um... It's really hard to explain but.. It's much easier to do all of those things, and a lot of other things that I didn't talk about... Do u at least understand some of it?"

"I think so"

"The simplest thing I can say it is; 2 or more people who r always kind to each other... And always hang around each other... Ya... I can't explain it any better... Sorry if it's confusing"

"No it isn't I get it... Well u said personal stuff right? well I have 2 things to show u but promise not freak out or run"

"I promise... But if u don't really don't want to show me, u don't have to-!" Claus took off his eye patch and gloves and showed Ninten his red eye and maniacal hand that turned into a canon. Ninten became very frightened, but he just stood there, resisting the urge to run. He did promise after all.

"U can run now if u want... I know I'm a monster and u don't have be my friend anymore" Claus scanned Ninten to see if he was dangerous and put his eye patch back on and his gloves. "Bye" Claus started to walk away.

Ninten hesitated, but then ran after Claus. "No wait!" Ninten grabbed his arm. "I'll still be ur friend" Ninten was shaking and really nervous.

"Really?"

"Ya... I'm ok with it" Ninten managed a small smile. Claus hugged Ninten. Ninten's heart was beating rapidly, and Claus noticed his fear.

"I'm ok with it Claus"

"I wont hurt u Ninten I promise... Master gave this stuff to me so I'd be stronger then my enemy's"

"O-ok" Ninten let out a little sigh of relief.

"Ok do u want to go to my house now? Cause it's almost sunset and we have to keep on Master's good side if u want to stay"

"Ya... I'll try my best"

"Ok come on" They were not there yet and it was really close to sunset and Claus had an idea. "Ninten hold on ok I can get us there really fast"

"Uh... ok"

"Great" Claus spread his wings out and grabbed onto Ninten and flew to the base or house as Claus called it. "There were here"

Ninten had his eyes shut the entire time because he as scared that Claus was going to drop him or something, so now Ninten had no idea where he was. The only thing he knew that this where Claus lived. Claus took Ninten's hand and brought him into the house and then porky's office.

"Master I brought my friend here... He wants to stay with us"

"Well pet u go do around check on the pig masks and I'll talk to him"

"Yes sir Master" Claus left and porky and Ninten were the only ones in the room. "So what were u doing with my pet?"

"Well, I uh-I was just talking to him... And then we had lunch together... Uh-" Porky interrupted him.

"About what?"

Ninten didn't want to answer him but of course he was being forced to. "Well, I forget how we first started talking to each other but um... He asked me where I was from and everything so I asked him the same things afterwards, but later he said he was getting lunch so he asked me if I wanted to come with him and I said yes... After that I asked him if he wanted to be my friend but he didn't know what that was so I explained it to him... And then he wanted to know if I would like to stay with him cause I just got here so I said sure and then we came here... He did talk a lot about u and I think he admires u" Ninten was relieved that he was finally finished explaining what happened. Ninten was really nervous because of being left alone with Porky.

"He doesn't even like me I made him so scared of me that I am his Master and ur not going to take that away and don't think I didn't see the way u looked at him"

"What do u mean?!" Ninten was really confused, but also embarrassed at the same time. "What do u mean by the way I looked at him?!" Ninten thought about it for a moment and then realized what look he gave Claus. Oh no! Did I ?! Yes I did!... No! Ninten thought worriedly, I can't be! Am I falling in love with him?! That's not a bad or good thing... What do I do. Ninten blushed a little, and was unsure of how to escape this situation.

"Well ur going to be punished like he gets" Claus who was listening in on then heard it and rushed into the room. "No Master I will take his punishment

"That's fine with me"

"Ninten go to our room"

Ninten was beginning to understand how Claus was punished. He felt the need to protect Claus, but Ninten was too scared to do anything about it. Ninten felt like crying. Claus came back to there room after about 2 hours shaking and he looked terrified.

"Claus!" Ninten rushed to his side. "R...R u alright?... U shouldn't have done that for me" Ninten hugged him gently.

"I'm fine Ninten he usually does this to me as a punishment and it's my fault anyway... I didn't want u to suffer"

"No Claus... It's not ur fault"

"When who's fault is it cause it's not ur's and it's not mine when who"

Ninten collapsed into Claus' arms and began to cry. "I just need u to understand, Claus"

"Understand what!?"

"Everything... U don't belong here..-!" Claus became enraged and wanted to kill Ninten saying this. Claus threw Ninten down on the floor, took off his glove, and aimed his gun at Ninten. Ninten continued to cry, helplessly. "Claus... Please don't" It was then that Claus realized what he was doing. "Oh god... I'm sorry Ninten" Claus put his gun away and put his glove on. "Why don't I belong here?"

"Because u..." Ninten stood up still crying. "Don't u have a real family Claus?! Cause I know that this isn't where ur suppose to be!... Nobody treats u like ur important at all, from what I've seen!... Do u even know what a pet is?! U should come with me instead of staying here! Then nobody can boss u around all the time and u can do whatever u want!" Ninten was raising his voice. "This isn't ur real home! Please just understand! I want u to be happy! And I-... I-..." Claus covered Ninten's mouth and smiled. "U love me don't u?... And where r we going to go instead of here?"

"..." Ninten blushed but said nothing about the love part. "Well, we could go anywhere.. It has to be somewhere far away from here though"

"But he would send his best pig masks to come for us... There's no use in trying... U can go I have to stay here"

"No! I'm not leaving u!" Ninten hugged Claus tightly. "I won't... I.. I can't"

"why not u have other people to care for why waste ur time on me?"

"Because I do love u ok! I know we only just met but, I do! I KNOW I DO! I LOVE U SO MUCH! I KNOW IT!... I care about u a lot... I..." Ninten kissed Claus on the lips and wouldn't stop for even a second, until he realized what he had done. Ninten pushed Claus away and around quickly. Ninten was blushing a dark red because he was so embarrassed. Claus just watched him in shock. Claus didn't expect Ninten to do that. "Claus! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Uh!

Claus kissed him back.

"Master once said he loved me and then a few weeks later he started to punish me... Ur not like them r u?

"No, I'm not... I promise" Ninten immediately hugged Claus again. He didn't want Claus to see him blushing.

"Ok, I trust u... Ur really warm Ninten it feels nice"

"I-I am?" Claus pulled Ninten really close and kept him there.

"Ya much warmer then anyone... We should go to bed soon... Cause we have to work in the morning or I'll get punished again but harder or something worse" Claus looked like he wanted to cry. Ninten noticed his sadness. "Claus... Don't worry... I'll find a way to get u out of here"

"U will?"

"Yes... I... I promise... It will be hard but I'll find a way... But u should just listen him for now... Trust me and u will be ok... I never break promises" Ninten smiled.

"Ok" Claus climbed into bed. "Do u want to sleep together?"

"Uh" Ninten was blushing again. "Ok" When they got in bed. "Goodnight Ninten"

"Goodnight Claus" Ninten cuddled up close to him. "Goodnight... U can call me Clausy if u want" They both fell asleep.


	2. Working on things

**hey hope u peoples like it :3 **

IN THE MORING

Claus woke up and just started at the sleeping Ninten. Claus then tried to wake Ninten up.

"Ninten? Wake up sleepy head"

"... Nnn?..." Ninten opened his eyes and saw Claus. "Oh... Good morning... Um... Clausy" Ninten blushed nervously. "Good morning ready to get to work?"

"I... I guess so" "Ok" Claus got up and put his clothes and his eye patch and gloves on. Ninten just watched patiently.

"U ready to get some guys today... I think master said they were stealing or something like that"

"Ok... But I've got a bad feeling about this" Ninten took in a deep breath and let it out calmly. "Ok I'm good now"

"Ok... I won't let anything happen to u Ninten" A pig mask started to knock on the door. Ninten looked Claus in the eyes for only for a moment and then switched his gaze to the door.

Claus's red eye glowed and looked pissed when he opened the door. "What the hell do u want?"

"Master porky said I had to check on u and ur pet"

"He's not my pet he has a name and it's Ninten"

"Yes commander"

"Bye"

"I'm not really ur pet, right Clausy?" Ninten had put on a innocent act.

"No of course not Ninten I love u... But we have to get going soon ok"

"Ok" Ninten smiled.

When the got to the docks where they told to go, 5 people were there standing around. Claus looked really cold and heartless. "Hey u guys r the ones stealing our stuff?"

"What do u want commander"

"Well master porky said u guys were stealing our stuff and me and the newest commander r going to fix u up"

"Ya so what does that even mean?"

"It mean were going to beat u up and then kick the shit out of u afterwards got that?!"

"Oh really u kids r going to do that ok us?!"

Claus took off his glove and eye patch and aimed it at them. Ninten took a step away from Claus. He didn't want to watch people get beat up or shot, but he just went along with it.

"3 seconds left before I blow ur faces off... Give us the stuff now 3... 2... 1"

"Ok here!" He gave them the keys to the van and started to run until Claus shot him in the back but it didn't kill him, Claus stole all of his useful weapons. "Ok u ready to bring this stuff back?"

Ninten resisted crying. "Ya" But he turned away from Claus and started to cry anyways.

"Ninten did I scare u?... I'm sorry"

"N-No... I'm fine ok"

"No ur not ur crying" Claus wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry I scared u but I've been doing this for 3 years already, and these people fear me for a reason that's why no one talks to me or try's to be my friend and I can't leave u at the house or porky will do things to u and the pig mask's will give u mean nicknames"

"Who said I wanted to stay back at the house?... I'd rather be with u... And I'm still ok with this"

"Ok well, I don't think we have anything else to do today so what do u want to do?"

"Um... I'm not sure"

"Well u want to order the pigs mask's around or go meet the kids here?"

"Well, what r u more comfortable with?"

"Umm... I guess u can meet the other kids here"

"Ok, but u have to come with me though" Ninten smiled.

"Ok but I wasn't going to leave u by Urself"

When they got to see the kids the kids all looked at Claus with hatred and fear. "Hi this is Nin- "What the hell r u doing here cyborg aren't u supposed be getting some from ur master?" they all giggled at what the leader said. they all looked at Ninten. "What r u doing with him u can just run away from him or hang with us right? U don't have to be with that robot"

Ninten got closer to Claus but then took a step towards the kids. "Don't u fucking talk shit about Claus" Ninten looked pissed off, and suddenly threw a punch and hit one of them face. Claus just watched in shock. Did Ninten just do what I think he did?! Claus thought, in surprize.

"Did he seriously just hit me?" the learner growled.

"Yes I did" Ninten smiled evilly to himself.

"Well u little bitch I'm going to beat u to bits and then ur little boyfriends next"

That's what started the all out fight.

Ninten continued to kick and punch the other kids, but mostly the first kid he hit. Ninten eventually was tackled and pinned to the ground by a few kids, while Claus was beating the others. Ninten began to take a real beating. Ninten was helpless.

Claus kicked the kid he was beating in the balls and ran at them and seeing where he could get them without hurting Ninten, he barrel rolled over the one on top of Ninten and grabbed him and broke his leg and grabbed the seconded one and broke his wrists and then picked up Ninten. He kicked all of them a couple of times and spit on the leader. "Ever do that again I'll use my gun on u guys and don't even think of coming to my house got it!?" Claus wiped some blood off his lips and the leader was coughing up blood. "Y-yes" "Good"

Claus carried Ninten bridle style to there house. "R u ok Ninten?"

"Ya" Ninten was coughing up a little blood too. Ninten was weak and he was shaking.

When they got to there room, Claus put Ninten on there bed. "Sorry for bringing u into that"

"No... It was my fault for throwing the first punch... I shouldn't have done it... That was pretty stupid of me" Ninten hugged Claus.

"Aww but it was fun beating those kids up together right?" Claus kissed him.

"Ya, it was a little" Ninten barely had the strength to move or talk.

"U take a nap ok I'll talk to u when u get up" Claus hugged him.

"Alright" Ninten layed down and shivered. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

When Ninten woke up he heard crying coming from the bathroom. Ninten got out of bed and approached the bathroom cautiously.

Claus was crying because he got raped and beaten and made to suck porky's cock then the pig mask's made fun of him and he did this most in the bathtub.

"Clausy... U ok?"

"Ya... I'm fine" He didn't sound fine at all.

"Can I come in? or can u come out?"

"No u can't come in" He kept crying.

"Why not?... Clausy... Plz"

"Cause I don't want to talk about it"

"Well, I'm not leaving this spot until u come out... Plz Clausy... I love u"

"But ur just going to laugh at me"

"No... I promise I won't laugh at u" Ninten just stood there waiting, and hoping that Claus would come out.

"O-ok" He went out and showed him his scared and blood body.

"Clausy I... I had no idea that" Ninten hugged him. "Why would I laugh at u when ur hurt... U should have told me sooner so I could have helped u" Now Ninten was crying.

"Well it's worse then u think... There's white stuff... In me"

"Ur still hurt... And u still should have told me... U could have woken me up"

"No"

"Clausy... We r leaving tonight... I have to get u out of here" Ninten was determined to help.

"Why he's just going to come get us"

"I know he is but, trust me.. We'll be ok... I'll be with u the whole time" Ninten smiled at Claus, but then he frowned and looked away, like he was unsure if they would be able to escape together. "Ya... We'll be ok"

"Ok"

"U should get cleaned up... Um.. Do u want me to help u?..-! Not that I-um!- Well uh!..." Ninten realized what he had just asked. It sounded so nasty. Claus smiled and Ninten blushed.

"ok"

"Uh... Ok"

Claus started undressing himself and Ninten could see all the broses, bite marks, cuts and burns that porky gave him.

Ninten turned around quickly. Ninten was a little nervous because Claus didn't have any clothes on, but he felt sorry for Claus because of how he was being treated and beaten.

"It's ok Ninten u can turn around now I have a towel on"

"No, I.. I can't" Ninten was shaking.

"It's fine I would do the same for u if u were in my shoes and if u can't turn around then how r u going to help me get the white stuff"

"Well I... Uh" Ninten turned around and looked at Claus, still blushing and shaking.

"It's ok Ninten I'm here for u" Claus hugged Ninten.

"C-Clausy... I love u" Ninten sighed and pulled himself closer to Claus.

"I love u too" Claus accidently grinded against Ninten.

"Uh!" Ninten blushed darker and almost cryed, his heat was pounding.

"Ninten r u ok?"

"Uh!? Y-Ya, I-I'm ok"

"Why r u breathing so heavily and shaking r u hurt" Claus was sucking on his neck to check his temperature as porky taught him to.

"Clausy... Nn" Ninten started to cry.

"I'm sorry Ninten did I upset u?"

"No Clausy... U didn't upset me... I'm ok... It's just that... No nevermind... U wouldn't understand"

"Tell me so I can understand"

"But, u wouldn't want to do it with me cause... U have already been tortured with it... But maybe I could... Um" Ninten didn't want to upset Claus. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Claus's legs. Ninten then leaned up against Claus and looked up at him needingly.

Claus was still confused. "U still didn't tell me"

"Well I..." Ninten just sat there and said nothing else. He wanted to tell Claus, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. Ninten sighed and stood up. He just couldn't do it or say anything. "I can't... I don't know why but I can't... It just doesn't make any sense" Ninten turned away from Claus and looked down. I'll help u clean up so leave... I'll tell u later after we escape... Ok Clausy?"

"Ok Ninten... I found a place that's in the next town... That's why I got in trouble today... It's a good house and I payed for it and everything"

"Ok that's good" Ninten turned around and kissed Claus gently.

Claus kissed him back. "I'm going to clean myself now ok?"

"O-Ok Clausy" Ninten gave a small smile. Claus went into the bathroom and cleaned his cuts and burns and tried to clean his ass. "Ninten?"

"Yes Clausy?"

"Umm... Can u come and help me please?"

"Uh... Ok" Ninten walked over to him slowly.

Claus turned around so Ninten could see. "What's leaking out?" There was a mix of cum and blood leaking out.

Ninten almost threw up, but he didn't respond. All he did was close his eyes and cover his mouth.

"Ninten?"

Ninten still didn't respond. He didn't want to move or open his eyes. Claus turned around and saw Ninten standing there. "R u ok Ninten?"

"Y... Ya"

"U look sick... Ur face is pale white"

Ninten felt a little faint and he collapsed to the floor.

"Ninten?!" Claus carried Ninten to the bed and he was trained for theses things he checked his pulse and how well he was breathing and he then knew that he just had fainted.

When Ninten woke up, he saw Claus just standing there staring at him.

"Clausy... what happened? And why r u staring at me like that?"

"Oh u just fainted and I brought u to the bed... And I was just thinking"

"...-! What kind of stuff?!" Ninten looked worried and scared. Claus smiled evilly.

"Just about what u said earlier"

"Um... O-Ok"

"And I know what u wanted to do earlier"

"Y-you do?!" Ninten blushed. "I-I can explain!" Claus covered his mouth and smiled pleasantly.

"No need to my sweet Ninten Clausy will take care of u" Ninten froze the way  
Claus was looking at him made him weak, helpless and vulnerable. Claus started to suck on his neck.

"Clausy~... Nnnm" Claus crawled on top of Ninten and Ninten felt no need to stop him. "Ahh"

"U like this don't u?"

"Nn=.. Yes="

"Hmm" Claus started grinding against Ninten. Ninten wrapped his arms around Claus and smiled weakly.

"Well look who's enjoying my pet now?" Porky was standing at the door smiling evilly.

Ninten panicked and pulled Claus closer him.

"Ninten what's wro- Holly shit! Claus was trying to hide himself by putting his face in Ninten's neck.

"N-no!... U can't have Claus!... Leave him alone!" Ninten sat up, still holding Claus close, and gave Porky a serious but partly terrified look. "Don't hurt Claus... This was my idea" Claus was crying and Ninten was trying to clam him down, by stroking his hair gently.

"Well then I will just have to punish Claus and make u watch ur little boyfriend get some from the master... what u going to do now bitch?" "Ninten don't let him do that to me" Claus said in a whisper.

Ninten pulled Claus closer and tried to hold back tears. "I... I" Ninten wasn't sure what to do. The only thing he could try his best to protect his Clausy. Ninten was sure he was about to cry, but somehow he managed to stay strong for a few moments and then he began to cry, but still refused to let go of Clausy.

Something in Claus broke when he saw Ninten crying it made him very angry and he needed to protect Ninten anyway possible even if that meant hurting his master. "U aren't ever going to touch Ninten porky"

"Oh really?"

"Ya u aren't going to ever hurt MY Ninten"

"Ya I never said I was going to hurt him but I will hurt u"

Porky threw Ninten onto the floor and grabbed Claus.

"Ur mine now pet"

Ninten was about to stand back up but Porky stomped really hard in the middle of his chest, right where all of his eternal organs were. Ninten started to cough up some blood and he was still crying. Every breath he took was even weaker than the last. The fight from earlier made him very fragile so when Porky stomped on him, lets just say it did some real damage... Claus watched as Ninten tired his hardest to get back up but he just couldn't. The pain was just too powerful when he moved. "Clausy... Help me" Ninten seemed to be trying to tell Claus threw his mind though he knew that it wouldn't work. Ninten closed his eyes tightly to try and ignore the pain, bit it didn't work. Next, the pain got to the point where Ninten started whimpering and whining. "Cl-... aus-... y-... H... elp-... m-... me-... ple" Claus stared at the cold, semi conscious Ninten and didn't know why he didn't help him. Claus then took in a deep breath, unable to think strait, and let it out a sad, little cry of Ninten's name.

"Ninten..."

"See now ur all mine" Claus looked at him and bitch slapped him with his metal hand picked up Ninten and jumped out the window and right to the hospital in the next town.


	3. We escaped

Claus had to carry Ninten carefully just in case he hurt him even more, by accident, because of the condition he was in. Ninten opened his eyes slightly and saw Claus.

"Cl-... Clausy?... Am I... Still alive?"

"Ya ur still alive... were at the hospital... We escaped from porky I think" Ninten was scared so he grabbed Claus' hand. "It's ok Ninten I'm here for u"

"Ninten ur bed is ready" Claus walked and put him down gently and went and took a seat next to him and then the doctor came in. Ninten was so weak that he didn't say another word, or even try to move.

"Hello and what to be the problem with" He looked at his clipboard. "Ninten"

"He got beat up earlier and then someone stepped on him and he may have some eternal bleeding"

"Oh lets see" He started poking Ninten's belly to see where it hurt.

"Oww" Ninten was holding back on crying.

"Oh it's here right? How much does it hurt?"

"A lot" Ninten let a single tear drop fall, but then he closed his eyes again.

"Ok u just have some bruising u probably need to stay for about 1 or 2 days"

"O-ok" Ninten didn't want to stay.

"Ok that's good doctor" The doctor left. "Ninten u know we need to stay I'll be right here next to u"

"D-do u promise that u won't leave me here, alone?" Ninten looked Claus in the eyes.

"Yes I promise Ninten" Claus kissed Ninten lovingly.

"Clausy... I ... I'm scared" Ninten grabbed Claus' arm and started crying. "Will I really be ok?" Ninten was worried.

"Yes u will Porky will need to recover for a few days cause I bitch slapped him with my gun or is it pistil whipping?... Anyway we'll be long gone before he knows we left"

"O-ok Clausy" Ninten was still crying a little. Claus licked his cheek. "Don't cry Ninten it's going to be ok" Ninten continued to cry and he was shaking. Claus started petting him softly.

"Please don't cry Ninten" Ninten tried his best to clam down. Then he looked into Claus' eyes and pulled Claus even closer. "I love u Clausy" Ninten sighed softly.

"I love u too Ninten... Do u want me to make u feel good again?"

"Uh... I'm not sure if that's a good idea right now... Not that I-... Um.. Don't want u to or anything" Ninten blushed and Claus smiled at him.

"So u do want me to... Well u can tell me to stop at anytime" Claus sucked on his neck and licked it.

"Ahh~" Ninten smiled a little. "Clausy... Do u really~... Love me?"

"Yes with... All my heart... Why u don't love me?"

"I do love u~.. More than u know... And I always will" Ninten hugged Claus tightly. Claus really liked how warm Ninten was and he was happy to have met such a nice person.

"Ok I thought u were going to leave me and... "Claus Didn't even want to end the sentence cause he was thinking what would Porky do to him if he found him.

"Clausy... R u ok?... U don't look too good" Claus looked worried. Ninten kissed him lovingly and smiled. Claus snapped out of it. "Ya I'm fine" Ninten clued in on what Claus was thinking. "Don't worry Clausy... As long as we stay together we'll be ok... I won't let Porky get u... And he won't take me down again" Ninten licked Claus' cheek and smiled at him happily.

"Do u think so?" Ninten wasn't sure that was true, so he had to give a little lie to make sure he didn't upset Claus. "Ya" Ninten smiled.

"Ok I trust u" Claus kissed Ninten and put his tongue in Ninten mouth. Ninten almost fainted because he didn't expect Claus to do that. Ninten closed his eyes to enjoy it more. Claus tried his best to keep his cool and try to make Ninten feel really good cause Porky tried to do this to him once and he didn't like it at all but he knew Ninten would like it.

Ninten slowly wrapped his arms around Claus and pulled him a little closer. Then they parted for air. Ninten was breathless. He hugged Claus weakly and was beginning to feel a little sleepy. Claus noticed.

"Goodnight Ninten... U need some rest" Claus kissed him and went back to his chair.

"Night night Clausy" Ninten layed down and fell asleep a few minutes later.

**In the morning.**

"Ninten r u awake yet?"

"Ya... I'm awake Clausy... Why?"

"Oh I just wanted to see if u were still alive"

"Ok... But.. Why would u think I was dead?"

"Oh cause u were hurt yesterday and I've never seen a hurt person before and the only hurt person I'd seen he... died"

"Oh" Ninten sat up and looked over at Claus. "U don't have to worry about me"

"Yes I do ur bruised because if me"

"Clausy.. Don't blame Urself... I'm ok... It's not that bad" Ninten smiled comfortingly.

"O-ok then as long as ur not hurt... Can u even walk?"

"I think so, I haven't tried to yet.." Ninten moved his legs a little. "Well I can still move my legs... So I probably can walk.. I'll be fine"

"Ok I'll help u" Claus picked Ninten up and set him on the ground on his feet but still holding him there. Ninten was holding onto Claus for support. "Uh... Clausy... R u sure that we should be um" Ninten didn't want to move.

"Yes I'm sure we do have to go soon I got the doctors orders the morning and I saw some pig masks asking around about me"

"Ok" Ninten moved his left leg slowly and carefully. He didn't want to let go of Claus.

"There u go see"

"Um" Ninten held his breath and moved his right leg. When he started walking by himself. "There see come on lets get some breakfast and then we can go to our new home"

"O-ok" Ninten was holding Claus' hand and he was blushing. The thought of them living together was very pleasant.

When they got down to the café. "Ninten what do u want to eat?" Ninten didn't respond. He was just staring off into the distance. He looked terrified.

He saw a pig mask walking around asking people there they were and one of them spotted Ninten and walked over to him and asked, Claus was going to the bathroom. "Hello have u seen this person?" He held up a picture of Claus. Ninten tried to lie but it didn't seem convincing. He even had an awkward smile which made it worse.

"Uh.. No.. Haven't seen anybody like that.. Nope.. Not at all... Uh" At that moment, Ninten knew that he was screwed because he knew that it sounded suspicious.

"Umm... Ok r u waiting for someone?"

'Oh shit' Ninten thought worriedly. "No... I'm not waiting for anyone... I'm all alone" Ninten didn't know what to do. "Um-!" The pig mask grabbed his arm because Ninten was lying, it was easy to tell.

"Kid I know u have him so where is he... And if u tell me now u can say goodbye to him before he leaves... Also how did u brainwash him?"

"I did not brainwash him! Leave me alone!" Ninten struggled.

"No and where is he... And u did brain wash him before u came he listened to no one excepted for Porky"

"I refuse to tell u anything" Ninten was being stubborn.

"Well then ur going to be put to questioning" He dragged Ninten off with him to a room and Claus walked out of the bathroom and saw Ninten had left him and he was confused angry and worried, he thought Ninten ranaway and left him. Ninten had left his shoe on the floor in hope that Claus would see it and know what happened to him.

Claus was asking or demanding where his Ninten was he walked up to the first person he saw. "Where did u take him?!

"Who?

"Ninten!"

"Dude I don't know anyone named Ninten"

"Fine" He saw the shoe and picked it up not knowing why it was there but he did know that it belonged to Ninten.

Meanwhile.

Ninten still refused to talk, but he was also very scared.

"Where is he!?" The pig mask was getting angry.

"I... Can't tell u" Ninten was about to cry.

"Why not? u don't even care about him... do u?"

"I... I do care" Ninten started to cry and the pig mask slapped him, which caused Ninten to cry harder.

"Well I'll let u watch him be punished when I find him... Or if u tell me where he is I'll spare both of u" Ninten went silent. "U know u can't change him he will always be dangerous and he needs to be put to use... And u can't love a robot or a cyborg"

"Yes I can!... And-.. I'll never tell u! I won't tell u where he is! No matter what u do, I won't tell u anything!"

"Oh yes u will cause I'm calling Porky... U know I'm not going to be hurting u guys but someone else will... I only hope u can get though ur head that u and him can't be so just find Urself a nice girl and forget him... He will forget faster then u think" Ninten crossed his arms and said nothing. "Fine but I think they already found him" He got a phone call. "Ya... U got him!?... Ya I got him right here... Ok... Yep sure... Ok bye" He hung up. "Well u'll never see him again" He was lying to Ninten to get him to talk but Ninten thought he wasn't lying.

"No.." Ninten started to cry again.

"Porky said that he was screaming and he was giving him a really hard time"

"So what r u going to do to me now?"

"Well I could let u see him... But u didn't listen... Oh I know u can see the pictures of him" The pig mask took out his phone and showed Ninten some old pictures of him when Porky had contral over him. He was crying and had blood all over him and was chained to the wall. Ninten thought it just happened to him. Ninten tried his best not to freak out, but he did continue to cry.

"Now tell us where u guys were going after the hospital"

"Uh" Ninten didn't know what to say. he was too terrified to move or speak.

"TELL ME NOW!"

Ninten moved back a little. "Why don't u leave us alone?" Ninten was shaking and was full of fear.

"Because u don't belong with him kid... And u aren't part of the plan... Do u want me to tell u it?"

"No... I don't need to know.. But.. Why would u tell me?... Don't u think that telling me would be stupid?" Ninten wanted to run but he had no visible escape.

"Oh so u don't want to know what were going to do to ur boyfriend after he gets the needles?"

"Needles?!" Ninten tried not to think about it, but it wasn't working. He really needed to know.

"Well do u want to know?"

"L-leave me alone!" Ninten shivered and continued to cry. He was frustrated and scared.

"Well when he pulls all the needles to awake the dark dragon, Porky's just going to make him his sex slave and tie him to his bed and feed once and awhile other than that he'll he chained to the bed" Ninten was covering his ears, trying to ignore him. "No... Not my Clausy" Ninten whispered quietly to himself.

Even though it was his job to keep Ninten there he still had a heart and he felt like he needed to help him in anyway possible. "He didn't get captured he's probably looking for u ... Go before it's too late" He opened the door for him.

Ninten hugged him. "Thanks"

"Ur welcome I will try to give u as much time as possible ok?"

"Ok" Ninten ran off looking for Claus.

Claus was angry and really worried for Ninten. "How could he do this to me?! First he tells me that we'll be fine then just run off like that?! How dare he do such a thing... Maybe I'll go back to Porky just to make him mad" Claus was talking to himself out loud.

Ninten could hear Claus so he followed his voice. When Ninten saw Claus he started running towards him, crying. "Clausy!" Ninten hugged him tightly. "Clausy! R u ok?!"

Claus pushed him off. "No I'm not" He kept walking.

"Wh-..." Ninten followed him slowly. "Clausy?"

He turned around. "What!?" He said irritated.

Ninten was shocked at the tone of his voice. "W-why r u so angry Clausy?"

"U should know" He walked off.

"Clausy" Ninten ran after Claus. "I-I didn't leave on purpose... If that's what ur wondering..." Claus ignored him. "Clausy, please listen to me... A pig mask dragged me off... And-... I was just trying to protect u... Later he told me that they captured u again and I really believed him... But then he told me the truth and let me go and I don't know why" Claus stopped walking and Ninten came up beside him. "Clausy... I can't lose u... I love u" Ninten hugged him and started crying again. "Please don't go"

Claus saw his face and couldn't be mad when he felt the sadness he was expressing. He hugged him back. "I'm sorry I got mad I thought u left me and lied to me... Never scare me like that again" He kissed him.

Ninten didn't want to let go of his Clausy. "So where r we going now?" He relaxed a little and smiled at Claus.

"Well I want to go home"

"Ok" Ninten still wouldn't let go of him. Claus picked him and started carrying him to there house.

When they got there.

The house was 2 storeys high. It had in the lounge a couch backside up against the wall across from the TV. "Do u like it?"

"Yes! I love it!" Ninten kissed him happily.

"I'm glad u do" Claus went and sat on the couch.

Ninten looked around for a minute and then sat down beside Claus. It was quiet for a moment until Claus said.

"So what do we do now?" Ninten moved closer to Claus. "Well.. We could.. Um" Ninten cuddled up close to Claus and began to think about nasty things they could do. "If u want to we can.. Uh" He didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Do what" Claus was confused.

"Um... No, never mind... It's a stupid idea" Ninten looked away from Claus sadly.

"No I want to make u happy tell me please"

Ninten kissed Claus and smiled shyly. "But u probably won't like it" Ninten refused to look at Claus in the eyes because he was really ashamed to ask for it.

"Please tell me" Ninten was having trouble finding the proper words to say it. "I... Uh... Well" Claus looked deeply into his eyes and wanted to know so badly.

Ninten crawled on top of Claus and finally made eye contact. "I uh.. Want to... Um" Ninten kissed Claus and put his tongue in his mouth. Claus was scared, but he relaxed because Ninten was being gentle and it wasn't that bad. Claus pushed his tongue farther into Ninten's mouth.

"Mmmm" Claus moaned.

Ninten enjoyed this a lot so he tried to make it last for as long as possible. Claus had to part for air. "So what do u want to do with me cause I know u want to do something else"

"Do u remember what we were doing before Porky came in and saw us?... Before u took me to the hospital?" Ninten blushed.

"When u were making those weird noises?"

"Y-yes... Uh... C-can we please do that again?" Ninten looked away from Claus quickly because he was really embarrassed.

"Ok" He layed Ninten down on his back and went over top of him and started licking him and grinding against him even though he didn't know why Ninten made those noises.

"Ahhh~" Ninten knew that Claus didn't understand, so he decided to tell him. "Clausy~ Nnn"

Claus put his head up. "Ya Ninten?"

"Do u want-ahh~... To know why I make-mnn... These noises?" Ninten couldn't stop them from escaping his mouth while he spoke.

"Ya they sound cool"

"Well-ahh... I make them because-mnahh~... I feel really good and-nnn" Ninten just couldn't find the best way to describe how he felt and didn't know how to explain it. Claus just stared at Ninten with a smile, and was waiting for Ninten to finish speaking.

"Go on Ninten"

"I.. I need to-ahh... If ur ok with it~... C-can I please take my clothes off-mmn" Ninten was blushing a dark red and Claus didn't know what to think of it. "C-Clausy?"

"O-ok then"

"Clausy... I won't do it if u don't want me to.. Ahh"

"No u do it I'm fine" Claus smiled.

"R u sure?" Claus got off of him so Ninten could sit up.

"Ya I'm sure"

"Uh.. Ok... Wait here... I'll be right back" Ninten got up and walked out the room. He was Blushing a lot and needed to find a quick way to calm down. Claus waited for a few minutes for his Ninten. When Ninten came back he was wrapped in a towel. Claus smiled at him and Ninten took a few steps towards Claus. "Uh.." Claus could clearly see Ninten fear.

"It's ok Ninten no one's here except us remember?"

"I-I know... I'm just a little uncomfortable" Ninten didn't noticed that Claus was getting closer to him and suddenly Claus hugged him. Ninten whimpered in shock. Ninten was scared out of his mind.

"I'm here Ninten and u don't have to do this if u don't want to... I don't like it when ur uncomfortable"

"N-no... I'm fine" Ninten smiled awkwardly.

"Ok then" Claus picked Ninten up and brought him over to the bed and layed him down. "Now what?"

Ninten didn't want to take the towel off. "Well, uh" Ninten wasn't sure what to do first and Claus was just staring at him.

"U don't want to do u"

"I do but... I'm nervous... Can u help me not be" Ninten held Claus' hand and looked him in the eyes with hope.

"Sure" He kissed him. Ninten smiled and hugged Claus. Claus wanted him to make those noises again and he really happy when he did it so he started licking his neck.

"Nnn" Ninten felt good but he knew he was even close his limit. Mnn... Ahh" Claus moved down to his nipples and started biting them.

"Mnnn~ Clausy~ Ahhh! I love u" Ninten was getting a little feisty. Claus moved down again and lick his lower stomach.

"Mmnnn" Ninten was still nervous but he ignored that fact, for the moment. "Ahh" Ninten smiled at Claus "Nnm"

Claus stopped cause he could go no farther with out Ninten permission. "Ninten?"

"Yes Clausy?"

"Ummm... Do u want me to go farther?" Claus was terrified that he was going to do this cause it brought back so many horrible memories.

"No u don't have to... But.. If u want... I could do it to u instead" Ninten knew how he was feeling because Claus looked like he was going to cry. "Please don't cry Clausy" The both sat up and Ninten hugged Claus. "I don't want u to be sad"

"But" Claus wanted to make Ninten happy. "Well what would make u happier?"

"The only thing that will make me happier is if ur happy" Ninten kissed him and smiled. Claus pushed him down on the bed." Well I'm going to make u so happy"

"Clausy?! What r u-?!" Claus went for what he thought Ninten would like the best an started sucking.

"Nnn" Ninten didn't know what do. Claus was trying not to cry while doing this.

Ninten tried to push Claus away, but he was too weak. "Cl- Clausy~... Sto-... Stop~... Please" Ninten knew that Claus didn't like this, so he continued to try to get him to stop. "Nnn... Clausy... Please?!"

"Why u like... It" Claus tried harder to make Ninten feel really good.

"Clausy... I may feel good but-nnn~ ... That doesn't mean I'm happy-ahh~... Those r two different things" Ninten did feel good, but he had begun to cry.

He stopped and got up. "There's a differentness... And I'm sorry for upsetting u again" Claus looked down.

"No I'm sorry for upsetting u" Ninten got up too and hugged Claus tightly. "I don't want to make u do anything that u don't want to.. I know u don't know that much because of Porky and-..." Ninten kissed Claus. "Don't be sad Clausy.. When ur with me and when ur happy, I can be happy" Ninten smiled and kissed Claus again. "I love to see u smile"

"U do?" Claus looked at Ninten with wonder.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Ninten smiled some more hopping to make Claus happy again.

"Ok" Claus smiled and hugged Ninten. Ninten hugged and kissed him back. "So what do u want to do Clausy"

"I don't know I usually get told what to do"

"Well ur just going to have to get use to doing things by Urself, because I would never force u to do anything. Unless u really want me to... But u still need to learn. U can choose what to do this time ok?" Ninten smiled happily at Claus.

"Ummm... What do normal people do?"

"Clausy... R u saying that u don't think ur normal"

"I know I'm not but it's fine"

Ninten rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, there is no real definition of normal. The only way people could be normal is if they were all the exactly the same... Everyone could be insane and people could say that was normal" Ninten smiled.

"I'm learning so much... But Ninten do u want to go into town since were in a new town?"

"Um" Ninten wasn't sure. "I don't know... U decide" Ninten smiled. He wanted to see what Claus would do, since he was always ordered around to do stuff by Porky.

"Well... Maybe we should or we could stay here... Choices...hmmm... I think it would be good if we went but then again u could get hurt or the pig masks could find us... But then again if we don't go look around people will think were weird... what do u think Ninten?"

"U do have some good points there. I think we should go but only for a little while, then we will come back home, ok"

"Ok that sounds good I'll get my stuff" Claus got a backpack and started filling it with weapons. Ninten walked up to him. "Claus... U don't need weapons for everything.. "Ninten smiled at him happily. "U should probably put them back"

"Ok then" He put them back under the bed. "So r u ready to go"

"What do u think Clausy? I'm not wearing any clothes" Ninten giggled and then walked off to go get dressed.

"Oh" When Ninten left Claus put a knife in his pocket and followed Ninten. "Ninten do I need to wear my jacket?"

"That's ur choice... I'm not helping u this time Clausy" Ninten smiled to himself. "Actually.. This is the only way I'll help u... Do u want to wear it? And do u feel like wearing it? Answer those questions by Urself. If u answer no for both, then don't wear it but if u answer yes for both then wear it. But if u answer yes for one and no for the other, talk to me and I'll help u" Ninten resumed getting dressed.

"Is it hot outside?"

"Um.. It's just a little cool outside, I think" Ninten put on his hat. "Ok I'm ready now"

Claus put on his jacket on and followed Ninten outside. "I think it's down the dirt road"

"Ok.. Um... Clausy... Can I please hold ur hand?... I just want to know if ur ok with it since we're going out in pubic"

"Ya I'm fine with it why would it matter?"

"Um.. Never mind that.." Ninten held Claus' hand and walked beside him, really closely.

Claus went into a protective state, when they got into the town they saw a group of kids around there age.


	4. surprizes

Ninten never let go of his hand yet and wasn't about to. "Clausy.. Do u want to talk to them?" Ninten asked quietly, still holding Claus' hand.

"Ok but try not to get in any fights today one hospital trip is enough for one day"

"Ok Clausy" Ninten took a step closer to Claus and held his hand tightly.

When they got over to the kids Claus saw someone different from all the other people he's ever seen before he had a dress and long hair and bows in his hair. He looked at Ninten and came running with the other kids. "NINTEN! were so glad ur safe we thought u'd never come back" Claus let go of Ninten when they hugged him and stepped back. Ninten smiled but said nothing. He then looked at Claus who was just watching them, curiously. "Why didn't u call us... Ur parents were worried sick about u Ninten! Just never leave me again" She kissed him... Claus just stood there in self pity for trusting Ninten. Ninten wished that Claus hadn't seen that and he froze like a statue on the spot. He was blushing and was scared. His response was faint. "I-I won't" 'Crap... I'm cheating on them both... If Ana knew, she would kill me... and Clausy... I really hoped that she wouldn't have kissed me in front of Claus, but it's over now...' Ninten thought in an un-peaceful way, 'Clausy probably hates me now...' Ninten shivered and was still frozen to the spot. Ana and Claus noticed this a moment started crying and he was heartbroken and just wanted to go back to the bathtub and cry some more and the fact that he'd also lied to him really made thinks worse and he was also pretty mad. "How dare u Ninten... How could u ... I trusted u" Claus ran off back to the house.

Ana didn't know what happened. "Ninten who was that?"

Ninten was looking in the direction Claus had ran off in. "Th-that's Claus... I need to go talk to him..." With no more words said, Ninten ran after Claus. Ninten had picked some flowers along the way as a gift to try and regain Claus' trust. He even picked a single sunflower... When Ninten got to the house, he hoped that Claus was there. Ninten went inside and heard crying. Thank goodness Claus was there. Ninten followed the sad sound and found Claus where he thought he might be.

Claus was talking to himself again cause he thought Ninten wasn't there. "Claus u should have listened to master Porky and never trust anyone... I don't need him right?... My chest hurts... Oh ya I heard about this before... When ur heart is broken... Well I'm just going to clean myself up and go back to Porky cause he doesn't lie to me there and I'm respected there too... But if I go back Porky will hurt me more... It's not like Ninten will come back anyway he has the weird looking boy... What isn't that a girl?... Well he also has a real family so he won't come back for me... I wish he never came and caused me all this pain"

Ninten was really upset with himself, and listening to what Claus had to say made him feel worse. Ninten was out of kind words to say so he had to write a letter to Claus, saying sorry. Ninten had a feeling that it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. He carefully layed the flowers down on the floor and placed the letter on top of them. Ninten exited the house and sat on the ground outside, and waited. He waited for hours hoping that his Clausy would come out, but Claus never did. Finally, when Ninten was about to give up on all hope, Claus found the letter and flowers. Claus went outside, not knowing that Ninten would be there, and spotted a sad figure on the ground, Ninten. Ninten was curled up in a ball, crying to himself. Ninten had been waiting there for a total of _6 hours_. Claus didn't go back inside or ignore Ninten. He just stared at him with confusion, sadness, and anger. Ninten looked away from him and sighed.

"I heard what u said about me Clausy... Ur right I really do deserve this for not telling u the whole story... I was being stupid ok... I can leave if u want" Ninten couldn't stop crying. "I'm sorry ok... Did u even read my letter? Do u like the flowers?"

"Ya they remind me of someone important but I don't know who... Why didn't u tell me about that girl?"

"U mean Ana right?... Well because I... I... I don't know ok!" Ninten continued to cry and he really wanted to run away.

"Well u know u can only have one and she has won the battle over u... U should go to her" Claus turned to go inside.

"No wait" Ninten stood up. "I do love u Clausy.. And..." Ninten grabbed Claus' arm, pulled him inside and shut the door. "I think I love u more than Ana" Ninten blushed lightly and continued to stare into Claus' eyes.

"U do?"

"Yes I do" Ninten hugged Claus tightly.

"Well what will they say about ur choice?"

"I... I don't know.. Ana will probably hate me, but I don't know what everyone else will think... And Clausy.. I'm sorry for causing u pain... I didn't mean to upset u and cause trouble... I know u really love me.. I'm sorry Clausy" Ninten started to cry again. "This is my fault... I'm sorry.. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" Ninten squeezed Claus tighter and cried his heart out. Claus thought that it was cute. Claus was getting some nasty ideas about the things he could do to Ninten. Claus thought about tying Ninten up with no clothes on and playing around with him. Aww how fun and cute would that be? According to Claus it would be over 9000. Of course, Claus decided to try that on Ninten. First Claus had to find a way to seduce him. Ninten was still crying and it made Claus want to do it more. Claus told himself to be gentle with Ninten when he did this, so he wouldn't picture himself as Porky and Ninten as him. "I'm sorry Clausy! I'm sorry! Please.. Please forgive me!

'Besides' Claus thought happily. 'Ninten might enjoy it' Claus smiled to himself and started petting Ninten's soft hair. Claus spoke softly. "Its ok Ninten I forgive u... Come on lets sit on the couch and talk some more"

"O-ok Clausy" Ninten was really upset. they both sat on the couch.

"Now u know that having two people is wrong right?"

"I-I know" Ninten looked away from Claus sadly.

"Well what made u attracted to me when u already had Ana?"

Ninten heisted.

"Well u have to have a reason Ninten"

"Well, um..." Ninten didn't know the proper words to describe why. "Ana sometimes... She sometimes scares me but that's not the reason... U see... I ... I don't really like... Girls... That much... And u were uh... U seemed like a good person... I mean... Ur tough and kind... I really thought that... Maybe we could be together" Ninten was shy about all this.

"Oh ok then... Tell Ana that u don't like her" Claus looked at his dirty clothes. "U should get these off of u"

"Uh, ok"

"Claus took his shirt and shorts off and then began to take his underwear off.

"Cl-Clausy.. What r u doing?" Ninten was a little confused.

"Nothing much just experimenting"

"On what?!"

"U... Don't freak out I have to go get something so u wait here ok?"

"O-ok I promise I won't move ok" Ninten didn't know what Claus was planning.

After a few minute's Claus came back with some rope in his hands and was smiling.

"Uh! Ninten panicked but he didn't show it. He blushed a dark red colour and just stared at Claus.

"U ready Ninten?"

"Y-ya" Ninten's heat was pounding, as soon as he realized the full situation.

Claus tied him up and smiled evilly.

"Ur not going to hurt me r u?!" Ninten struggled to get free, but then he stopped cause he knew that Claus had successfully trapped him.

"Haha no why would I do that I'm going to make feel good"

"Ok" Claus kissed him and Ninten was a little scared.

"So u want to do this with me?"

"S-sure Clausy"

"Ok and sorry if I go too rough... Just tell me if I do ok"

"Ok, I will" Ninten tried to relax. Claus started to lick and bite him all over.

"Nnn.. Ahh" Ninten moaned softly.

Claus started to bit harder.

Ninten let out a small squeal. "Nnahh" Claus started to suck on his cock.

Ninten felt his whole body stiffen. He couldn't stop Claus this time, besides he liked it a lot. "Nnm... Ahh Clausy~... I love u"

Claus put his head up. "I love u too Ninten" and kept sucking and after about 10 minutes he was almost at his limit.

Ninten was becoming really weak because it was all too much for him to handle. He was breathing quickly and heavily. Ninten's heart was beating so fast that he thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Nmmnnn... Ahhhhnnm"

"Clausy... I don't ahh know how long until I-" Claus interrupted him.

"Ninten"

"Nnn.. Y-ya Clausy?~" Ninten was about to cum.

"Do u want me to finish up or do something else?"

"I-I don't know Clausy.. Can u please choose for me?"

"Ok I'll try both" He put a finger in Ninten's ass. "How does it feel?"

"It's ok, I guess... But please be carful... I-I haven't done this before... Nn" Ninten didn't know if its was a good idea. He was really nervous. Claus stuck another finger in. Ninten flinched. It was really painful.

Claus could see his pain and started to suck his cock again.

"Nmmahh" Ninten face was a bright pink color and Claus knew that he couldn't ever hurt him, he was just too cute! Especially right now, like this. Ninten came in Claus' mouth and Claus swallowed all of it. Ninten had his closed because he was still unsure of the situation he was in, and because his ass still hurt a little bit.

Claus sat there still unsure of what he was to do now.

Ninten opened his eyes and smiled shyly at Claus. "Why must u be so gentle with me Clausy?... It's really nice" Ninten blushed darker when Claus smiled back at him.

"Ninten do u know why it tastes weird?"

Ninten had no response because he didn't really want to explain that he looked away quickly. "Uh..." 'Jeez what an embarrassing question' Ninten thought to himself. Ninten didn't know how to answer it.

"Ninten?"

Ninten still didn't reasoned.

"It's fine I'll just look it up later" Claus untied Ninten. "So what do we do-... Ninten do u have a weird feeling ... down there?"

"Uh.. Kind of... Ya"

"It hurts"

Ninten went silent he was really unsure of what was happening.

"Umm.. Ninten can u help me it hurts a lot" Ninten has to do what Claus did to him to help or its going to hurt a lot more. "Oww"

"Uh.. Ok" Ninten saw Claus' ereaction. Ninten was red in the face but he knew he had to do it.

"Ninten please help me ... It hurts" Ninten came over looked Claus in the eyes and pushed him down on the bed and very quickly pulled his pants down and underwear and started sucking his cock. Claus had no idea what it felt like before and started making noises. "Nnn Ninten what r u doin- nnnahh"

Ninten wanted to smile but he was to nervous and he didn't want to stop or his nervousness would increase. He tried his best to enjoy this and he really liked that Claus was the one making the noises now.

"Oh, nothing really Clausy" He continued.

"Ahhhhh... Ninten... How r u so ... Good at this... Nnn"

"Well , I have to do my best... For my Clausy... Right?... So, how do u ... Like this, Clausy?" Ninten sucked harder and Claus loved it.

"Ahhh" Claus started scratching his hair gently to make Ninten like it.

Ninten would probably purring if he was part cat or a cat. Ninten continued as he pleasantly listened to his Clausy, who was also enjoying himself.

"Nnnn... So-ahhh... This is how-ahh everyone feels-nnn"

"Mmm.. U like it a lot... Don't u Clausy?"

"Ya" Ninten pushed more of Claus' dick into his mouth and continued sucking.

"Ahh... Ninten" Claus held Ninten's head still as he realised his load into his mouth.

"Mmnnn" Ninten had his eyes closed because he was really enjoying this, even more. And because he didn't want to disappoint Claus.

After he was done unloading his seed in Ninten's mouth he layed back on the bed, breathing hard and smiling. Ninten crawled up beside him and smiled too. He was also breathing hard but it was calmer than Claus' breathing.

"Ninten that was... So good"

"Ya" Ninten was really tired so he didn't have much of a response. He wasn't use to this kind of stuff and it took his energy fast. Ninten was shivering cause he was freezing cold. He had no clothes on after all. He moved closer to Claus. Claus pulled a blanket over the both of them and pulled Ninten closer to him. Ninten really liked Claus' body heat. It was really warm and it felt nice.

"Ninten did u ever do this with anyone else?"

"N-no... Only with u... Not even Ana" Ninten blushed lightly.

"So ur only mine"

"Y-ya... I guess so" Claus pulled him a little closer and smiled. Ninten wasn't sure if he was planning something or not.

"Ninten"

"uh.. yes"

"I love u"

"I love u too Clausy"

"Can we sleep for a little bit?"

"Ya... We can do that.. I'm really sleepy" Ninten yawned and closed his eyes.

About 1 hour later. Claus woke up and pulled his shorts up and woke up Ninten and they were going to the town to meet up with Ninten's friends and family.

"Clausy.. Please don't freak out if Ana kisses me again... Or if anyone else touches me in that sort of way... Please... I can't really stop them"

"Ok I'll try not to... What if they don't like me?"

"Well, I don't care what they'll think of u... Cause I'll always love u" Ninten hugged Claus.

Claus walked behind Ninten when they saw Ninten's friends, Ninten's friends came over.

"Hi Ninty"

"Uh... Hi" Claus moved away from Ninten so he didn't cause trouble.

"so did u clear up the thing with Claus?" She didn't see Claus a few hours ago.

"Ya I think so" Ninten turned to look at Claus and of course Ana just started at the stranger. Claus just stood there. Everyone was just starting at him. It made him feel a little sick. He was really scared because he never really socialized with other people. "Hi... My name is... Claus" He looked down.

"Don't mind him he's just not use to socializing with others... Claus... R u ok there?" Ninten was worried about him.

"Ya I'm fine" Claus kept looking at the ground. Ninten grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to everyone. "Come on Claus it's ok don't be scared ... There my friends"

"Ok"

"Hi I'm Lloyd"

"Hi I'm Ana Ninten's girlfriend"

"Oh, ok hi Ana and Lloyd"

"Ninten where were u all day u've been gone for 2 hours!"

"I was just trying to sort things out with Claus... After I found him of course" Ninten was lucky enough to trick Ana for the 2 hours, but where had he been the past few days?

"Ok that explains the past few hours but why did run off on me like that?"

"Uh"

"Well u have to come to my house for a while and u can tell me there ok?"

"O-ok"

"Bye Claus and Lloyd"

"Bye"

"Bye Ana... Bye Ninten" Lloyd looked over at Claus as soon as they left. "So, Claus... How exactly did u and Ninten meet?"

**Sorry this was purposed to be posted yesterday but I had to go to my camp with the family... Hope u like it... PS its for my cowriter and 1# fan or (talesdollisfun and anime15girl) *Gives rainbow Oreos* Commander out**


End file.
